Gods 1 Adonis
by Mello12
Summary: Ummm...Its a fanfiction about Artemis sons she didnt have any Its my firstfanfiction that i posted...This is really hard!Basicly though its about her sons lifes and how the grow up and the twwist and turns of being young gods.No sex! technicaly..


This is my first i guess i should say somethin about how i only own Adonis!All other charcters belong to rick riordan!

I woke up and saw the light peaking through the curtains.I close my eyes and curl back up in to my sheets.I feel the wind brush against my face but I ignore it.I just lay there and slowly fall back asleep.  
>"Adonis..Adonis wake 's time to get up."I burrow under my cover trying to escape the noise.<br>"Come on.I know your hungry."I hear the covers being pulled off of me.I whine in their our no covers on me.I slowly open my eyes and blue eyes meet my purple ones.I yawn."Come on let's go."  
>Said Apollo.<br>"But I'm sleepy."I sweeps me out of my bed and sets me on the my walks out of my room and we head toward the dining hall.I slowly walk on the marble 's cold against my bare feet but I keep walking.I lean against Apollo's leg as we walk toward the hall.I'm dressed in a blue silk we arrive Apollo pushes the big oak doors open.I hold his leg tightly as we walk walks over to the table where other gods are already eating sits in a seat and I climb in to the one next to his.  
>It's too big for me and I can barely reach the I don't care.I stand up on my chair before sitting back on my legs.(Japanese style.)Now I can see over the black hair falls in too my eyes and I brush it 's talking and I stare down at my 's apple cinnamon oat meal.<br>It looks like vomit.I grab my spoon and lift up some oat meal before turning it over and letting it fall back in.I smile as it makes a gooey noise as it joins the rest of my oat meal again.I do this over and over again.I spoon up a lot before dropping it back splatters across the table.A bunch of it lands in Ares and Aphrodite's giggles but Ares sends me a glare so cold I feel as if I'd been slapped.I feel guilt working it's way in to my I feel as if a wave washed over me.I know I should apologise so I swallow my fear and gather up my confidence."I'm sorry Ares I didn't mean too."I see people start looking up at me.A couple gasp.I feel like I did some thing wrong.I try to be brave but I can't when I catch a glimpse of someones surprised face.I feel a wave wash over my body again and I crumble.I feel my eyes water up before the tears start pouring down my face.I start rambling apologies.I feel horrible I don't know if I did something wrong or if I'm in next thing I know I doesn't hurt but it scares me a lot.I'm In a field filled with strawberries.I stop crying.I'm really am I?I look around.I don't see anyone.I smell the smells and this only last for a second as I start panicking again.I start then so scared.I Cry even louder as I start thinking about the monsters my teacher told me that can eat you in one bite or set you on fire even electrocute I hear rustling.I start to panic someone walks out of the bushes.I I realize it's a person and calm down a little but I'm still 's a 's tall and has dark blonde hair.I look at his eyes and notice their a dark green.  
>"Hey shhh calm 's ok."His voice is walks towards me and I crawl wraps his hands around my stomach and lifts me up.I start kicking and yelling again.I don't hit him because he's holding me at his side."Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."I ignore him and start yelling walk out of the strawberry field and I look around.<br>Theirs a lot of other are swimming others are shooting so much stuff going shouting attracts some attention and people look in our approaching a blue really person holding me opens the door and walks inside.I see a man in a wheel chair and he gives the guy holding me a confused room we walked in to had a fire place a table with a couple chairs and a rug.  
>"Jason who's that?"Said the guy in the wheel this guys name was jason.<br>"I don't know.I was walking past the strawberry field when I heard I investigated it and found this was scared out of his mind.I thought it would be best to bring him here."The man nods approvingly.I hang limply in Jason's arm.I was still crying but not as loudly.  
>"That was a good can set him down now."I felt myself being lowered to the ground.I stood on the ground trembling in fear."Calm down child we aren't going to hurt you."I stopped shaking but my crying didn't tone man in the wheel chair goes over to me and lifts me me in his pulls me in to a hug and I try to push away but he holds on tight.I slowly relax in to the hug my crying I'm just sniffling.<br>"Our you ready to talk?"I nod." let's start with the basics what's your name?"  
>"Aaaa Adonis."I say in between sniffles.<br>"Wonderful name!And how old are you?"  
>" I'll be seven on...December?December 17!"I smile with pride as I remember my birthday.<br>"Wow are you exited?"I nod vigorously."And do you know what you last name is?"  
>"Last name?I don't think so."He gives me a reassuring smile.<br>"That's you hungry?"  
>"Yes!"I say in delight.<br>"Ok well all be eating breakfast before we eat do you want to change your clothes?"  
>"Sure!"<br>"Ok Jason why don't you go see if you can find him any clothes in the Hermes him with you."  
>"Sure thing Chiron."He grabs my hand and leads me out out of the big walk down a path and toward a bunch of all decorated walk up to one that has chipped off brown paint and an old 's not as fancy as the other knocked on the door and someone immediately came rushing over.<br>"Yes!"This person was a girl with red had brown eyes and a look that said I'm doing something I'm not supposed to be doing."How can I help you?"  
>"Ohh sorry I was wondering if you had any clothes in your cabin that could fit him?"He gestured at girl looked me up and down.<br>"I think we might have some there."I heard tossing,Banging and doors slamming and then she walked out carrying a small orange shirt that said Camp half-blood,some shorts and a pair of sandals that closed on the back."The shirt and pants might be to big but that's all we got."  
>"Thanks we appreciate it."Said waved good bye and then walked me over to another cabin that was made of looked like a box and had bronze opened the door and showed me handed me the clothes and I gave him a blank look."Put them on."I start undressing.I slip off my shirt and pajama pants and set them on the floor.I was about to pull down my underwear when he stopped me."No leave those on."I left them on and slide on the hang off my hips a bends down and pulls the draw string on the tighten around my I slip the orange shirt over my comes down to my elbows on my arms and stops at my tucks the shirt in to my he stands up again.I bend down and slip on the pair of brown the leather around my ankles.<br>"Done."I look up at him and he smiles.I hear a loud horn blow and I jump."What's that?"I ask sounding worried.  
>"That's tells us when it's time to 's go get some breakfast."I follow him out the door and up a path towards a big building made of marble Collums.I see a lot of other people also heading in to the we arrive I follow Jason leads me to a table where the girl who gave me the clothes is sits me down net to them before walking off.I see hi walk across the room and sit at the first 's the only one sitting there.I look around the the center their is a pit with fire wood in it but it's not lit.<br>Theres at least 20 tables with kids at them counting the one I'm sitting is one table at the front of the room occupied by a big hoarse guy a small chubby the tables are decorated with white table clothes that have on purple line running across the edge.I sit at my table and notice that my plates full with some fruit and bread.  
>There's also a Empty glass.I stare at it.<br>"You just tell it what you want to drink and it appears."  
>"Cool!"I look at the glass and think of a drink."Milk."Instantly my glass fills with the cold white substance.I lift it up and drink taste delicious."Nectar."I lift up the glass and quickly drink most of only a little in the cup.<br>"Ohh my gods!Why did you do that your going to die!"I give her a confused lifts me up and carries me to Chiron."Chiron he drank a cup full of nectar!"The hoarse man looked down at us face filled with people in the mess hall were looking pulled out a bucket from under the table.  
>"Can you open you mouth wide for me?"I give him a confused look before nodding.I open my mouth after I find a finger in my prods the back of my throat and I quickly pulls out his finger.I grab my stomach in pain and bend over.I open my mouth instinctively and feel something pour out landing in the awaiting bucket stomach hurts and my eyes fill with tears as my stomach is I feel as if a wave washed over me again.I stand up wipe the tears from my eyes.I notice that everyone is starring at me.I wipe my face but it's clean."Adonis Can you bend over that table for a sec.I need to cheek something."I obediently bend over the table.I notice the short fat man is starring at me intently now.I feel my pants slide down about halfway."That makes stand back up."I stand up and pull up my pants."Butch come here."I see a tall strong guy walk up to the front and stand next to me.<br>"Yes?"Says as confused as I was.  
>"Can you make some mist for a iris message?"<br>"Sure."Butch closed his eyes and his eyebrows moved his hands around and a thin sheet of mist wove it self in the picked up a coin and tossed it through the it's way through he said this.  
>"Iris goddess please show me Zeus."The coin vanished and a image started to the image appeared I saw Zeus sitting on his throne arguing with noticed the iris message and turned.<br>"Hello?Chiron what do you need I'm kinda busy."  
>"I can't believe you father!How do you lose a child?I trusted you!"Said a laughed at the quieted when thunder rumbled across the sky.<br>"Chiron speed it up!"Zeus bellowed.  
>"Does your daughters anger have anything to do with a child?"<br>"Yes why?"Zeus pulled me in to view.  
>"Is this him?"Chiron asked.I could see the relief on Zeus's face.<br>"Thank you!I thought she would kill me if I didn't find come here."Zeus moved his head and managed to dodge a 25 foot statue."Calm down and come here."He said trying to stay calm.  
>"Calm!You want calm!You lost him!Who does that!Ill calm down when I see my him!"Another statue flew across the room shattering on the floor.<br>Zeus looked at the message and gave me a look that screamed help.  
>"Artemis!"Almost immediately the throwing Artemis walked over to the iris message.<br>"Adonis!I was so worried about what gives you the right to just disappear!I'll come get you in a sec."A couple seconds later she was next to pulled me in to a was in her adult for instead of her teenager lifts up a lock of my hair."What happened to your hair?Did Hermes die it?"  
>"No."<br>"Then what happened?Your hair supposed to be black and your eyes their supposed to be purple."  
>"I don't know."<br>"ohh!I hair and eyes change depending on and purple and yellow isolated,Scared or it."She said.  
>"Your mothers Artemis?"She stood up and glared at the face darkened.<br>"Ok let me make something perfectly clear.I do not like men.I only like men who prove their worth like Apollo,Zeus and this is my not son he's no ones I'm a virgin if I hear anyone make a snarky comment they can expect a unpleasant Dionysus thank you for watching my child. Now let's go home Adonis."She grabbed my next thing I knew we were back at walked me to the dining hall there were only a Couple of people motioned me to a seat.I sat in the chair and Saw a fresh bowl of oatmeal."Go on I know yo haven't eaten today."I wrinkle my nose at the bowl.I take my spoon and poke 's gooey and slimy."Go on."I put some on my spoon and put it in my mouth.I spit it back a gagging noise.  
>"It's gross."I to push my displeasure in to my sends me a stop whining look.<br>"It's good for you."She argued persuadably.I know she's right but I don't like it.  
>"But it looks like vomit and feels like thick slime pouring down my throat."I argue back.<br>"Adonis do not argue with me,Eat your food."She states.I can feel that she is trying to remain calm.  
>"But can't I have something else?"I plead making my saddest puppy dog face.<br>"No can either eat it now or stay here all day in till you eat choice is yours."I look back down at my I choose to stay here I can miss tutoring but I'll probably get bored and if I stay here to long this will be my dinner.I decide to just get it over with.I open my mouth and spoon some oatmeal in to my mouth and swallow.I eat as fast as I can ignoring the taste just chewing and swallowing,Because of this process I finish fairly quick."Good job."She ruffles my jet black hair."Ok now I have to get back to work can I trust you to stay out of trouble?"She ask me.I nod my head."Ok then now here's a schedule of your day."She hands me a white piece of paper on it with times to be a certain place and what to do there.  
>"Thank you."I to hide the displeasure of today's tasks.<br>"Ok then I have to sure to follow the schedule."She bends down and wraps me in a hug.  
>"Bye."<br>"Bye"She stands up from her crouched position and disappears.I look down at my the schedule and read the first thing tutoring at 8:45am Library.I look at the wall and see that its 8:50am.I hurriedly run to my tutoring 's next to the throne room.I reach it in a minuet and slow down walking inside.I walk over to the usual place where I have a small classroom but serves it's purpose.I open the door and peak teacher is sitting at his desk filling out papers.I don't know what since I'm the only class room is painted a bright green with wood are four desks each is made of wood and has a pocket under the top to hold books,Pencils,Bags a board in the is a blackboard the other half is a white is a small bookcase in the back near the teacher desk with textbooks,workbooks, teacher notices my presence and looks has a impatient look on his brown hair was brushed back his brown eyes scanned my was wearing a loose button up red shirt and black pants.  
>"How nice of you to arrive.I hope you know your late but you had a busy morning so your take a seat."I nod and walk over to a seat in the front of the class room."Ok so today were going to start our lesson with adding!"His voice was enthusiasts and it actually exited me to practice my addition."Now I know your good at adding but today we will be using your Latin numerals."The class dragged on for what seemed like days but was only about three hours half of the class was spent in math the other half was spent in history."Ok so if I wrote IV what would it be?"I give him a questioned look.<br>"Six...?"He smiles at me.  
>"Trick question!That is subtraction."He explained to me how by putting a smaller roman numeral behind a bigger one you always ends the class by hinting me to what are next class would be about."Ok for homework I want you to do page 6-7 in your math book and read chapter 5 in your history dismissed."I pull out the schedule Artemis had given 's 11:00am now so I have to go to...Archery!I love archery!I walk all the way down Olympus towards the entrance and made a left toward the training was a huge had a track,Archery targets,Dummies and other equipment to help build mussel.I walked over to the arena and towards the archery range.I picked my bow off the rack and grabbed my quiver,Slinging it over my quiver was a green cylinder without a never ran out of bow was for training was a simple wood I get older I could have a better one.I grabbed a arrow and loaded the bow back I released sending my arrow to it's hit dead on it's time I successfully hit my mark I took a step about 5minuets I was at the end of the field.I walked back over and set my Bow and arrows down.I thought about what I should do.I could always practice my play was one of my few weakness.I grumbled at the thought.I know my artemis will be mad with me if I don't thinks a boy needs discipline.I pick up a sword and start practicing The rest of the day goes by fast and soon its time for bed.I lay in my bed and slowly drift to sleep thinking about the possibilities of tomorrow.<p>

6years later I wake up and stand up from my bed.I walk to the bathroom and relive myself before brushing my i spit in the sink i look in the hair was still black but red streaks ran through me a was natural though i didn't die it.I still had my purple body was slim but my shoulder weren't skin was still pale too.I walk over to my dresser and pull out a blue T-Shirt a pair of black jeans and some green briefs.  
>I take off my dirty clothes and toss on the floor,Before changing in to my clean ones.I slip on a pair of black converse and head out my door.I pull my iPod out of my pocket and put the head phones in to my ears.I start listening to music as I slowly walk to the dining hall.I pull up a seat and sit down.I don't bother with pulling out my head phones.I don't care about what the other gods are saying.I look down at the food in my was cereal.I could care less about what we were served for breakfast.I just chewed and swallowed.I saw Hera looking at me then her lips began to move.I pulled out my head phones and looked at looked as if she were waiting for a response.<br>"How do you want me to talk to you?"I ask at the table gives me a confused look.  
>"Excuse me?"She asked clearly just as confused.I sighed and lifted up my iPod turning it off before returning it to my pocket.<br>"Would you prefer I am polite when I talk,Use slang,Speak a certain language."She stares at me again before speaking.  
>"I would prefer if you were polite to everyone."She stated confidently.I smirk at her response.<br>"That's not a option."I state my voice filled with it's common disobedience.  
>"Why isn't it?Shouldn't you show respect to everyone?"I can tell she's trying to push me up against a wall.<br>"First of all I don't have respect for most of all some people feel nervous or unworthy when someone speaks with to much formality,Others prefer speaking in their first language."  
>"Why don't you have respect for everyone and why not just speak slang all the time?"I can tell she feels as if I'm running out of answer.<br>"I don't give respect to those who don't deserve it and in some situations its not appropriate to speak I find that this system is a great way to break the ice."I offer her a cocky smile.I can see she's growing frustrated.  
>"Well don't you think This situation deserves a reason to be polite?"I quickly come up with a answer that is sure to tick someone off.<br>"You do know you ignored my original question.I don't have respect for most in this room so why waste my effort on people I could careless about?"  
>Zeus gives me a glare.I can tell he is also annoyed about my disrespect.<br>" need to understand how important it is to respect your ever you talk to any of us you need to be are still a child not a full grown god."I notice the firmness in Zeus tone.  
>I offer him a smirk.I mumble a smart comment under my breath.I can tell Zeus saw me say something but it was low enough that he couldn't hear all of it."What was that?"He had a look of superior on his face.<br>"Me why I would never say anything rude or disrespectful under my not me.I've been taught to be 't you agree?Or do you want me to tremble at the mention of your honestly if I told you what I said you would probably strangle me.I'm not risking it and if you think that I would tell you your crazy."Zeus had a look of surprise on his face.I sat silently for the rest of I finish leave I have a list of things to of those things are pranks.I dismantled Some of apollos engine,Broke one of Apollos best instruments,Burned 50 of Aphrodite's best dresses,Removed the brakes from ares motorcycle and put wolfs in the dining hall.  
>I walk to the throne room.I pushed one of the two large wood doors I expected I saw Ares,Aphrodite,Hermes,Zeus,Athena and Hera lounging in their throne room was had thrones for the twelve major Greek was decorated elegantly but had lots of free gods all looked up at me as I entered.<br>"Can anyone spare some time?"I ask all kind of ignore me."Hello?Am I in this room alone?Must be going bad and I thought Zeus hated when artemis got mad?Well I guess he's not afraid of a women's scorn."I smirk as I see the reaction this looks at me.I can tell he's recalling some unpleasant memories."I think most people wouldn't want a repeat."  
>"What do you need Adonis?"I can't help but let a mischievous smirk cross my face.A lot of people seem to become worried from that look.<br>" already amused me enough.I can do it myself anyway."Again I receive quizzical looks.  
>"What exactly did you need help with?"Zeus ask.A tone of suspicion clear in his voice.<br>"Ohh I decided to do something 't worry about it."I'm having fun with this conversation now.  
>"Adonis tell me."Zeus repeats firmly.I can tell he's trying to control me.I start laughing.I don't know why but I find his effort to control me entertaining.<br>I receive curious face turns red with anger.I laugh sides hurt now."Child I suggest you stop."He looks at me cation in his eyes and I stop.I look him over.I looked him in the eyes again and they presented a challenge almost saying disobey me and feel my wrath.I offered him a look of disobedience.I started laughing again after about 10 seconds."Adonis why are you laughing?"I can tell his frustration is growing.I flash him a smile.  
>"Your so fun to mess with!"I say before I return to howling in laughter.I can tell I'm making him the door slams open and I see a very angry Apollo walk rage was evident on his face.<br>"Adonis you little shit!What the fuck!"He was glaring at me now waiting for an answer.I stop laughing and calm myself look as innocent as possible.  
>"What are you talking about?"I ask calmly even though I know what happened.<br>"Don't play dismantled my engine!And broke my lyre!"He looks as if he could kill other gods stare intently at for a new development.I smirk up at him.  
>"Technically you stole the lyre from for all you know I could've been upgrading your engine."<br>I saw his anger rise.I could literally feel the anger radiating off him like rays from the sun.  
>"Don't you dare lie to me!I know you were trying to brake my engine!You little shit what the fuck?Who does that?How the yell am I supposed to move the sun?"I listen to his questions and stand quietly like I actually was standing completely frozen for 5 it seem as if I didn't think of that.<br>"Ohh wow Apollo...I truly didn't think about it.I'm so sorry."The sarcasm was crystal clear in my voice.  
>"Dam it!Adonis you have 10 minuets to fix it!Or I swear I'll kill you!"His threat hung in the air and I sighed.<br>"Gods you can't take a joke..Fine I'll fix it stop whining."I summoned all the engine parts and a few all landed on the were hundreds of small pieces of the machine on the floor.I sat on the floor and began working.I slid everything in place easily and worked about 7minuets I finished.I wiped my hands on my jeans and looked over the engine quickly."There happy?"I say.  
>"Now go install in."He said voice full of enjoyment.<br>" know loop holes aren't fair.I not going to be able to install it that fast."I lift the engine up in to my arms and teleport to the garage.I open Apollos cars hood and start installing the engine.I didn't finish by the deadline.I net over it by four minuets.I teleport back to the throne room and see a smiling Apollo.  
>"Look who's four minuets I guess it's time to die."He walks towards me.<br>"Apollo your not going to kill me."I say lazily.  
>"How can you be so sure?"I look up at him and send him a glare.I sigh.<br>"If you are going to kill me you'll never know about the trap."Everyone looks at me.  
>"What trap."Asks Zeus.I smirk again.<br>"You guys suck!Don't take it the wrong way."I say starting to laugh again.  
>"Adonis what trap?"I stop laughing at him and my face turns to stone wiping away all evidence that I had been laughing.<br>"You really want to know?"I voice sounded serious and it helps make people actually think there's a trap.  
>"Tell us."I nod and look Zeus in the eyes.<br>"Well.."I stop to add a hint of mystery."There is no trap but your all are gullible!"I can't help but start laughing again.I watch as Zeus face fills with rage.  
>Hera,Ares and Athena faces follow his example.<br>"Boy I suggest you apologize before it's too late."I grin at this my sharp canine eyes clouded with the seriousness in his voice changing my emotions color changed a little lighter almost quickly returned to laughing stops and I look at face and eyes sending a message of disobedience and showing my rebellious eyes looking straight at him studying his face and nothing else.  
>"What are you going to do if I don't?"I ask slipping a hint of curiosity in to my voice.I really wanted to smiles at 's not a I'm in a good mood smile but more of a I know something you don't smile.<br>"Come here."He said firmness clear in his voice.I raise my eye brows.I can feel that somethings stomachs lurching.  
>"Why?"I ask cautiously.<br>"Adonis come here and I'll show you."He reminds me of a fox about to catch a rabbit in a well played trap.I instinctively take a step smirks.  
>"I don't trust you."I state bluntly.<br>"We don't trust you I thought we could fix come here."I start to remember stories of what Zeus did to people who crossed him.  
>"Adonis if I have come get you it's not going to be pretty."I stayed right where I was rationalising my out possibilities of what he might do and the pros and cons of obeying of me knows I should listen the other part remains it's prideful sighed before standing up."I gave you a chance."He walked over to me and picked me me on his side.A wooden chair had appeared in the centre of the walked over to it and sat down pulling me over his knees.I was very was he going to do with me on his lap?I thought as I stared at the floor below."So Adonis what have you done today?"He asked me.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"What have you done that you shouldn't have done today besides break apollos lyre and engine?"His voice hinted he was enjoying this.<br>"Does it matter?"I it obvious I'm not going to be obedient.  
>"Yes it can change what's about to happen next."<br>"Fine I sent some of my wolfs to the dining hall,burned 50 of Aphrodite's dresses and removed the brakes on Ares bike."I immediately saw Ares and Aphrodite's expressions change.  
>"Well you heard him what do you think I should do?"Zeus I just wanted to kick really?"All in favour of me taking action raise your hand!"Zeus commanded."Wow we all agree!Ok call your wolfs."I pushed up on his lap and looked at him.<br>"Why?"I asked raising my just smiles.  
>"Just do it."I look up at him and sigh.I bring my fingers to my mouth and I hear growling and paws hitting the my pack of wolfs run through the door,Walking over to wolfs are either brown or have my symbol on their fur,A wolf howling at the moon."Hey you can listen!Now send them back to the kennel.<br>"But they never get to leave!And they like it better here!Right?"My wolfs howl and wag their tails in agreement.  
>"I don't care send them back."He said.I swear he's ordering me to do something.<br>"No!I'm not going to put them Back because you don't want them wandering or what ever!"SMACK!Zeus hand slapped my backside.I gasped in surprise."What the fuck!"I ask anger clear in my voice.  
>"Put your dogs away."He states plainly.<br>"You could've just said that!What the fuck!"I wave one of my dogs over and whisper in it's ear to go looks up at me and growls in anger."Blame him not me!"My wolfs let out growls before enough they manage to close the doors.  
>"Ok then let's get started."Zeus hooks his fingers in to my pants.I grab his hands.<br>"What are you doing?Get the fuck off of me!"I push myself up on his slams me back down on to my stomach.  
>"I'm punishing you now stay still."I try to get up again But I fail.<br>"Let me go!"I can feel my anger swelling.  
>"Stay still or its going to be worse!"I can tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't lying.I don't know why I was nervous he'd seen me naked when I was to hell if he thought I would willingly let him undress me hooks his fingers back in to my pants and starts to slide them hand on my back prevents me from getting up.I settle for kicking for him I don't hit him if I did he would be in a lot of finally got my pants around my ankles.I stop kicking.I shiver as he slides my underwear my pale round butt cheeks and the tattoo with my symbol on it and if I'm a major the wolf howling at the moon theres the words major in I'm a major God.I try too push off his lap all of my upper body just pushes me back Smack Smack Smack Smack!Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!<br>"Ahh!"I gasp in surprise not pain.I see Ares smirk in Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack! Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack! Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!I need to hit feels like a small fire being set.I start thinking of escape options.I'll try them all.I push off Zeus lap willing more I punch Zeus in the because were gods doesn't mean are groins are made of face twist in pain and he let's out a pained sigh.i smirk at stops hitting me regaining his composer.I try to push off his lap but his hand prevents any sighs again and begin smacking my butt 's only a slight pink Smack Smack Smack he's hitting harder Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!  
>Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!Ok plan two!I open my mouth and sink my teeth in to Zeus blood.<br>"Adonis!"Zeus yells angrily.?SMACK SMACK SMACK!  
>"Ahh!"I open my mouth to gasp in my teeth from Zeus flesh,Which immediately starts begins hitting my light pink bottem at full stregth.I strain hard to not let any sounds SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!I begin to squirm uncomfortably on Zeus spanked me for twenty more SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!My backside was probably turning a SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!I felt my emotions calmer and less rebellious.A piece of my hair that was in my face lost it's red stripe turning completely SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!<br>"Adonis do you want me to stop?"Zeus ask clearly knowing the answer.  
>"What do you think?"I rebelliousness is in my was just a butt hurt but I refused to let any indexation escape that I was in pain.<br>"Did you hear that Hera?Not a hint of rebellion in his voice."I could tell Zeus was smirking.  
>"I'm not always knew how to raise children."Hera said calmly.I made a gaging did this become a love fest?<br>"Adonis if you want me to stop just apologize. Simple enough."I laugh at this.  
>"Over my dead body!Like hell I'd apologize you!"I spit out.<br>"Tch Tch why so stubborn it's a easy alternative."I ignore him."Fine suite your you'll Apologize eventually."SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!He begins spanking my bottom again.I can take this I he raises his leaning me forward and raising my !He lands a hard smack to the under curve of my butt.I hurts way more then spanking the rest of my smacks my bottom there at least 10 times then returns to the rest of my back and SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!After another 20 minuets my bottom is on fire and I know it's !  
>"Ahh!"I let a cry escape as his hand comes down hard against a bruised SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!Soon I cry out each time he his hand smacks my bottom but I refuse to apologize,I never even ask him to stop.<br>"Come on 's just one word."He says.  
>"It's...One word with a lot of meaning ahh!"I manage to say in between my cry's of pain.<br>"It's not .See if you keep this up your going to start bleeding."  
>"Then let the blood fall."I pant out."Ahh!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!Just as Zeus excepted blood begins to pour from some of the bruises on my backside."Ahh!"I yell as more tender flesh is exposed.I feel a wave wash over me again and my hair turns changing to yellow.I feel helpless.I would apologize but my pride prevents me from doing so.<br>"Adonis your just hurting apologize."I ignore hits me for another 2minuets and I can't do !My eyes start to water from the intense pain in my backside.I feel tears sliding down my face.I go limp over Zeus lap.I Yelp each time he hits me and feel more hot tears slide another 2minuets my pride you pride.  
>"I'm sorry!so stop!"Immediately he stops his attack on my lifts me up and positioning me in his lap.I sit there he go's to hug me and I push off of him climbing out of his streaks run through my still white hair.I stand up and slide my pants up not thinking about the blood that will stain looks at me hurt.I return it with a glare that is so cold it would kill if it could.<br>" was for your own good."I look at him tears running down my stands up and attempts to give me another hug.I feel a wave of electricity run through out thinking I throw something at catches it before it hits it in his 's a lighting with could obviously do a lot of squeezes it and it designates.  
>"Adonis just come here."He says calmly.<br>"Like hell!Don't ever touch me again!How dare you!I hate you!You fucking bastard!"I yell face full of rage.I feel electricity dance on my hands. Running along my body.I glare at him one more time before teleporting to my room.I Lay on my bed on my stomach.I cry in to my all my frustrations and pain in to my pillow.I cry for at least a pillows soaked in tears and snot.I stop because I hear someone open my door.I look up and see Zeus standing next to my bed.I glare at him.  
>"Adonis it's time for lunch."He says calmly.<br>"I don't care!"I yell up at looks me over and sees I'm still wearing my T-Shirt also has some blood on it."Adonis take of your clothes."He says.I can hear some worry in his voice.  
>"No!Jut go away!"I yell at sits down on the edge of my bed.<br>"Come on Adonis."He says soothingly.  
>"No leave me the fuck alone!"He pulls me from my bed and I start to panic."No I'm sorry!"I gives me a confused look.<br>"I'm not going to hit you I already did that today.I wouldn't do it come on take off your clothes."I look up at him doe eyed."Trust me I won't hit you unless you deserve it."I peel of my gold stained shirt and drop it on my I move my hands to my them before sliding them down and lastly I slide my underwear down.I look at the floor in embarrassment,My cheeks turn red also.I kick of my pants off my ankles.I had already taken my shoes off when I entered my room.I cover myself nervously."Come on I changed your dippers."I reluctantly remove my my soft 5inch penis."See not so bad."He says smirking.  
>"Your not the one who's naked right now."I starts laughing.<br>"I suppose not but I'm not the one who got come here."I walk over to Zeus and he pulls me over his lap."I'm going to rub some cream on to your bottom so I should be healed before dinner."  
>"Fine."I mumble.I hear him open a bottle and squirt something on to his I feel a cold substance being rubbed in to my skin."Ahh!"I gasp hurts when he touches my moves his hands gently and soon it starts to feel good.I lay on his his hands slowly rub more cream in to my sits their for hours rubbing more cream in to my My bottoms completely healed."Ok were done and with time to does your butt feel?"<br>"Much the way you hit hard and I'm sorry for being rude and insulting you.I mean I understand why you spanked me.I deserved it."He smiles at me.  
>"It's I expect to see you at dinner."<br>"Got it."  
>"Good see you at dinner."And with that he was gone.I slipped on some lose shorts and pull on a white T-Shirt.I teleport to the bath though we could just take a lot of gods wanted to keep some of their original even that changed when apollo went to now we have little shower hose areas to.I walk through the lobby to the Mens side.I slip out of my clothes and put them in a basket with my name on it.I walk inside with a towel around My waist.I see Poseidon sitting in the huge bath in the middle of the scrubbing off on a stool near the front of the room.I'm not just finished work is sitting next to him talking,Theirs also some minor gods like morpheus who looked like he was day dreaming,Janus who couldn't choose between there was ares who was rinsing the soap off of him only person who noticed me was Poseidon.I walked over to a stool and slipped the towel from around my waist.I grabbed some body is a special body wash that changes to what a person naturally smells example poseidon would smell like the sea from the even if Apollo used the same bottle he would still smell like the for me it made me smell like a cool and calm.I squeezed some on to a puff and began scrubbing my skin and chest.I cleaned under my arms where little hairs had started to my legs.I scrubbed my neck hard removing all the dirt from sweat.I then Scrubbed my face.I always ended with my private parts.I made sure not to scrub to hard and cleaned my penis before cleaning my butt.I rinsed off my puff and grabbed my shampoo it was two in one I squirted some on my hands rubbing them together then scrubbing my head.I scrubbed hard to make sure I released all the dirt from my scalp.I grabbed the shower hose of the wall and turned it on washing of my skin and hair in till I was soap free.I watch the soap pour down the being sucked down.I nearly jumped out of my skin when too big arms wrapped around my body.I looked up and see sea green eyes and short black hair.<br>"What do you want Poseidon?"I ask.  
>"I don't do you want?"Before I can think of a answer he slides his hands down and grabs my penis.<br>"Ahh!"I gasp in surprise as his hand grabs my penis.  
>He slides my foreskin back."Ahh!nhm!"I can't help but moan as he slides it the male gods Aren't circumcised when were becomes a choice when your sixteen.I try to move his hands just keeps stroking my foreskin back and fourth."Hmmm!Ahh!Stop!"I try to move his hands again but he strokes a vein under my dick and I lean against his chest moaning.I look up and he's strokes me let's set something straight none of the gods are related to me what so ever.I was created like Aphrodite I just kinda appeared in Olympus one if I were to have sex with any of the gods it would be during ancient Greek and roman times it was natural for young children to have sex. Poseidon slid my foreskin over me penis again.I moan such a simple movement it brought a lot of hands were ruff and felt good against my sensitive strokes my penis harder that each time his hand slid back or forward my foreskin Moved his other hand to my them and tweaking intensified the pleasure tenfold."Ahh!"I leaned foreword panting as he worked on pumping my penis and twirling my nipples."Ahh!Nhhhgg!"He strokes my penis keeping a slow pace on my he brings his mouth to neck and slowly licks Causes chills to run across my licks my neck and lightly bites my adds even more pleasure."Ahh!Nhhhg!haa!"I moan out.I feel a pressure start to build in my body tenses a strokes faster,Teasing the vein on the underside of my tongue works more slowly and the hands on my nipples moves faster."Ahh!No stop it!Ahh!"I feel like I'm going to pee. Poseidon bites my ear again."Ahh stoppppp!Agh!I'm going to pee!Stop!"I try to pull Poseidon hands off but he just storks faster.I can't help but I can't hold it anymore."Ahh!"I back arches and my toes curl.I feel something shoot out of my pleasure is amazing.I try to stay awake but I can't.I lean back and fall asleep on Poseidon chest from the I wake up I'm against someones chest.I open my eyes and see I'm still in the bath house.I remember what happened.I slowly will myself to wake up.I look up and theres Poseidon smirking at me.<br>"How was it?"He ask a smirk still on his face.  
>"Haw was what?"I ask.I need to clarify that I wasn't dreaming.<br>"Your first time cuming."I blush.  
>"Ohh that...Hmmmm...ummm It felt good."I say smirks.<br>"I thought so."  
>"Um Poseidon did I pee?"I ask.<br>"Aww he's so innocent."Says Hermes "Silly kid."Says apollo.  
>"He passed out it must've felt good."Says Ares.<br>"No you didn't pee."Says takes his fingers and wipe them against the then brings them back holding them in front of my face.  
>"This is cum,Semen whatever you want to call comes out of your penis when you reach your peak."<br>"Ohh!Do you have one to?"I gives me a confused look.  
>"Have what?"<br>"A know semen and stuff?"  
>"Ohh yes I do.I think most men do."I smile at him.<br>"Why don't you wipe yourself off and head to dinner."Says poseidon.I slips his hands away from me and Walks back to the pool.I turn on the water and wash off the cum that splattered on my stomach and legs.I rub some soap on my chest and legs then rinse off.I stand up and wrap my towel around my waist.I walk over to my basket and grab my clothes holding them in my arms.I teleport back to my room and throw my clothes on the floor.I walk over to my dresser and pull out some black briefs and slip them on to my hips.I then grab a pair of black skinny jeans.I slip on a green T-Shirt and look at the time.8:07pm.I slip on a black jacket and then slide in to my black converse shoes.I grab my iPod and them in to my pocket.I walk to the dining arrive my hair had already returned to it's normal black with red streaks.I pulled up my chair and sat were eating Ti-Food.I wrinkled my nose at it.I glared at my plate for a good 5minuets.I pull out my iPod and plug in my head phones and start listening to some drake.I see that Hera is talking to me.I pull out my head phones.  
>"I beg your pardon?"I has a surprised look on her face.<br>"Can I see your OPod?"I know what she's going to do but obediently hand over my looks at it then smashes it against the table.  
>"May I please have it back?"She hands me the broken pieces."Thank you."My face hardens as I focus.I push my plate out of the way and set the pieces on the table.I reach in to my pocket and pull out a couple of tools.I start working quickly."Does anyone mind If I fix a couple wires and computer chips?"No one answers."I'll take that as a yes."I focus again and summon some electricity.I mend the wires together And fix the computer that I put everything together.I reach in to my pocket and pull out a black OPod plating."this is the hard part."I say.I slip the wires in to their places and quickly close the other section.I make sure it's secure before turning it on.I watch as the apple logo appears on the screen."Fixed it!"I say.I can't help but Smirk as I fix yet another electronic.I go to my music and sadly all the music was erased when Hera broke it.I scowl before sighed and putting the OPod in to my pocket.I pulled out my PSP and started playing a game.I'm starring intently at the screen.I play the game for ten minuets before i pull my feet up to the chair,I rest my chin on my knees wrapping my arms around my legs playing the another 5minuets Hera let's out a frustrated sigh.<br>"Child why do you have your shoes on the chair?I know she doesn't like it when I do this.I look up at her.  
>"Sorry I forgot."I set my Feet back on the floor,I kick my shoes I pull my legs back up.I start playing my video game again.I know people can hear what's happening in the game.I shoot another Enemy but get shot from behind and my character dies.I try the level again and again but after 20minuets of losing I'm thinking I chuck the game system against the slides down and hits the floor with a loud thud.I stand up and retrieve the game has a couple scrapes on the back but the front screen is cracked in several places.I scratch my head as I look at it.I really don't feel like fixing another I have to fix it any way why not make it worth it.<br>"Adonis give it here."Says Hera I walk over to her and hand her the system.I thought she would brake it but instead she dropped it in her danced in the cup and the water steamed.I could feel my emotions hair change red which was extremely rare for it to eyes turned Black.I felt my body shifting.I changed in to my god form before I changed back to my human I changed to my wolf shape kept Changing.I tried to calm down but I couldn't.I stopped at my wolf form and growled before shifting back to my god form.I tried to calm down again and shifted to my human I started to calm down the changing slowed.I stopped in my human form.  
>"Do you know how hard it is to fix water damage?"I say barely managing to keep the anger from my of the gods looked awe stricken Zeus,Apollo,Ares,Hermes and Athena looked calm.I reached in to the cup and threw my went straight through the that I calmed completely hair changing to White my eyes changing to purple."Sorry."I say.I sit back in my seat and sigh closing my eyes.<br>"Why aren't you eating?"Asks Aphrodite.I open my eyes.  
>"I hate Ti-Food."I say calmly.<br>"?"She looks at me awaiting an is she so flirts with everyone.  
>"It taste like shit."I can hear how annoyed I am in my voice.<br>"Tell me more."She says.I look at her like she's 't she take a hint.  
>"Can you leave me alone?"I gives me a look that says I'm hurt.<br>"Come on Adonis talk to 's your life?What are your interest?What's your favorite color?"  
>"May I please be excused?"I ask pushing desperation in to my voice.<br>"No."Says Zeus.  
>"Come on why?"I ask.<br>"Because I said so."He smirks at me.I glare.  
>"Not cool."I asks me more questions. After about 20minuets of this stood up.I forced myself not to say anything and I arrived at my room.I walked to my doesn't have a shower.I pulled down my pants and used the bathroom.I remembered when Poseidon touched me earlier today.I flush the toilet and wash my hands.I walk back to my room and sit at my desk.I turn on my lamp and start working on my homework.I don't like homework at all but I understand it's purpose.I finish my homework and go straight to sheets are clean.I breath in their smell.I fall asleep quickly it's been a long day.<br>2years later I woke up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.I slowly climbed out of my feet on the cold marble floor below.I scratch my bare chest before standing up.I slowly walk to the bathroom and relieve myself.I wash my hands and look in the hair stays white at all only thing that changes is my eyes.I splash cold water on my face to try and wake only makes me shiver.I dry my face and hands off.I slowly walk out of my bathroom and towards my dresser.I open it and shuffle through.I pull out a pair of blue basketball shorts and a black top.I don't bother changing my green boxers.I just slip on my pants and shirt.I walk to my mirror and look myself over.I was about 5"4 with white hair and purple still skinny but my shoulders just barely got face is slowly starting to look more maturer.I walk outside my room and squint as my eyes adjust to the sun.I reach in to my pocket and slip on some black eyes also have become very sensitive to the sunglasses make it appear as if it's night.I walked to the dining hall and sat in my chair.  
>"Adonis."I look up and see Zeus is calling my name.<br>"What?"I ask.  
>"Sunglasses."I feel my face and pull off my them in to my smiles at me.I ignore this gesture and look down at my 's bacon and eggs.I pick up my fork and start taste eggs have just the right amount of cheese and not to much salt or bacon is cooked just right is burned enough so you know it's done but soft enough that you can taste it's natural flavor.I eat my food with no I'm finished I look up at the clock 8:36am.I stand up and walk towards the door.<br>"Where are you going?"Ask Hera.I turn around to meet her eyes.  
>"I was going to go practice some archery and stuff."I say my voice cracking a couple of times.<br>"Come here."She says I walk over slowly."You weren't excused."She says looking like a hawk.  
>"I know."I say holding back a yawn.<br>"Then why didn't you ask?"I look at her like she had no sense.  
>"I'm really tiered and I thought if i went outside and got some training done it would help me stay awake...But ill wait in till breakfast is over."I sit back done in my and try my hardest to stay awake.<br>I successfully stayed awake for about then my head started to fall it touched my neck I would bolt awake.I put my arm on my armrest using it to prop my head up but I fell asleep time I woke up from a slap to the back of my head.I sit straight up and rubbed the back of me neck."Oww."I said.I leaned in to my chair I was barely awake when it was nine.I bolted out of my chair and teleported to my room.I walk over to my bed and in to the warm covers I set my glasses on the night stand.I quickly fall I wake up it's Night.I feel a nice breeze roll in waving my curtains.I stand from my bed 8:20pm dinner time.I stand up and walk to the dining before I forget all the gods have their own Poseidon and hades have their own domains to live if the do visit they have a place to sleep.I exited my room and walked to the dining.I walked down the hallway towards the dining I arrive I sit in my seat and look at the .Theirs a lot of fish on my plate.I scrunch up my nose.I Stare down at one else seems pleased about it either.I stand up and walk towards my room.I step I left just now for to reasons 1.)I'm not eating that and 2.)I had a erection.I didn't even notice in till I rubbed against the table.I walked over to my bed and laid down pulling the covers over me.I slide my pants and boxers I grabbed my penis.I moaned involuntarily I stroked myself my foreskin back and forth.I rolled on to my knees and began stroking myself more.I began panting against my my had slid faster.I couldn't help but lean foreword as my hand worked.I moan in to my faster.I hear my door close and I stop moving.  
>"What are you doing?"I hear him walk over to bends down.I see Hermes curly salt and pepper hair and a mischievous smile?.He sits on the other side of the bed."So what's up?"I feel my face go red.<br>"Um...Nothing!So you can leave!"I quickly ramble out.  
>"Are you lying to me?"He asks.I can tell he knows what I'm hiding.<br>"No just go away!"I ramble out again.I don't have to worry about anyone hearing me because all the Gods rooms are sound because most of the gods are married and...Do things.  
>"I don't know.I'll just cheek."I feel his arms wrap around pulls me in to his lap.I close my legs tightly."Come on none of me see."I keep my legs closed but he pry's them knees are facing up.I lean foreword in a attempt to hide my erection."Come on don't be shy.I'll show you mine."I lean back against his chest so he can see my erection."See not so bad."<br>"I guess..."I smirks at my comment.  
>"Told want to know something interesting?"<br>He asks.I nod."Your Penis got bigger."I blush deeply.  
>"What do you mean?"I the question out in embarrassment.<br>"Well I can answer that two your penis grew about a inch from when you were twelve and answer number to your dick got harder."I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment?.I quickly cover myself."Hey it's ok I'm honored."That doesn't help it just causes me to blush more."Do you want me to help you or would you prefer I let you finish on your own?"My member pulsed at his suggestion.  
>"Ummm...I don't know.."I say.<br>"I'll leave you to I did do anything to you it would be illegal."I gave him a confused look.  
>"Poseidon touched me in the bath remember."I say confusion in my voice.<br>"No you have no clue who your father or mother people think you may be zeus child others think Aphrodite and some think point is that you were starting to hit puberty and Poseidon decided to teach you self pleasure so you don't get any all he is 't get me wrong ...Handsome and cute but your not of legal age you were older it would be another if I did touch you it would probably result in sex."I raise an eyebrow at him.  
>"Growing up sucks."I laugh at this.<br>" you only have to wait two more years."  
>"Two more years?What do you mean?"He looks at me with a confused look.<br>"Well you see in ancient roman and Greek times a boy became a man on his sixteenth that's why we decide your god level,What you do and if you want to be circumcised when your sixteen."I glare at him kicking him off my bed.  
>"That's not fair."He smirked at me from the floor.<br>"I theres no law saying I can't watch you."  
>"Get out!"He teleports out of my room.I finish by I'm done I clean up and get dressed again.I walk out to the archery range my skin almost absorbs the moon light.I summon my bow and start practicing even though I don't need bow can actually kill now it is made of arrows are bronzed tipped and could kill a god.I practice in till the sun begins to I head back to my room.I close my door and fall asleep.<p>

2Years later I walked inside after a cold night of archery practice.I climbed In to bed and fell was Dec,17 my birthday.I had become some what nocturnal I needed glasses to see in the morning it looked like a bunch of moving blobs without in the night my vision was 20/20.I rarely was awake in the morning or when I was woken up at 11:30 I was very upset.I through a pillow at the person who woke me up.I didn't know who it was because I couldn't see.I pulled the blankets up only to have them snatched away seconds later.  
>"Wake up!"The voice said.<br>"Go away!"I yelled ,Smack,Smack!Three hard swats were released on my ass.I sat straight up.  
>"Come on get ready!"The person said urgency in their voice.<br>"Can I have my glasses?"They slipped some glasses on to my my vision became clear.  
>"Hello Apollo."I sleep running in to my voice.<br>" on get up let's go!"I looked up at him confused."Today's your sixteenth birthday we have to assign you a job.."I rub my standing up.I'm about 5"7.I scratch my stomach.  
>"I'll be there in a sec."I say as I walk to the leaves my room shutting the I took a shower yesterday,So I don't smell bad.I use the toilet then wash my hands.I walked in to my room and slip of my boxers and shirt leaving me naked.I walk over to my dresser and grab some black boxers,White button up shirt and Black jeans.I change quickly.I walk to my door and slip on my shoes.I teleport to outside the throne felt like I changed quick but it took about 10minuets.I pushed one of the two big wood doors the throne room all the gods are there minor gods and even Artemis and all have on serious expressions.I open my mouth and let out a big yawn.I'm so sleepy."Excuse me."I eye lids slide closed and I almost fall asleep standing up.<br>"Adonis!"My eye shot open.  
>"Sorry I'm so sleepy?I went to sleep at 6:50."I slide my glasses of to clean the makes my vison change and every on looks like meshes of colors.I have to strain to know what im looking at.I slide them back up to my purple eyes.<br>"Ok so before we decide on what your job will be...We need to remove someone."I look at evident on my face.  
>"What do you mean?"I in the room still has serious looks on their faces.<br>"Well we need to remove your twin."Zeus states blankly almost calmly.  
>"Ok..."I say still not getting the idea.<br>"So let's get started.I need you to stay absolutely still."Says Apollo as he gets up from his walks over to me and rubs my pushes against my back and to my surprise his hand sinks in to my wasn't painful it was more of like a numbing grabbed something and I felt a new person.


End file.
